Quatro Estações
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Cada estação representava a vida de uma kunoichi. Verão para ShikaTema. Outono para NejiTen. Inverno para GaaIno. Primavera para NaruHina. Já Sakura era as quatro estações num único ser. Calor, Insegurança, Frio e Alegria, tudo ao mesmo tempo.


**Disclaimer:**

_Itachi:_ Naruto e seus personagens não pertencem a Kammy, embora ás vezes eu realmente torcia para isso acontecer. Quem sabe ela não tinha me matado

_Kammy:_ Que lindo, Itachi-kun *agarra* a propósito, a fic foi feita em comemoração ao dia dos namorados. Quase estourando o prazo mas está ai. Boa leitura *puxa o Itachi e leva ele para casa*

**Mini-Dicionário**

Suna – vila oculta da Areia

Chunnin Shiken – exame chunnin

genin – posto iniciante

otouto – irmão mais novo

kazekage – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da Vila da Areia

hai – sim

-sama – vossa senhoria. Tratamento de extremo respeito, usado para evidenciar uma diferença hierárquica.

yoo – oi

chunnin – posto intermediário

kuso – droga

iie – não

daymio – senhor feudal

onegai – por favor

otou-san – pai

-chan – terminação que revela um extremamente intimo, carinhoso e até mesmo infantil, reservado prioritariamente a meninas meigas, crianças ou ainda para compor apelidos.

-kun – tratamento respeitoso equivalente a "san", porém próprio para meninos

dattebayo – expressão idiomática dita por Naruto sem tradução literal para o português.

byakugan – linhagem sanguinea dos Hyuuga

kage bushin – jutsu usado por Naruto. Traduzido para o português ficaria Justu Clone das Sombras.

aishiteru – eu te amo

arigatou – obrigado

owari – fim

_O aconchegante verão_

**Temari POV**

Estava um dia mormacento em Suna*. Não agüentava mais aquele calor infernal. Com a proximidade do Chunnin Shiken* eu fico extremamente ansiosa. Odiava admitir que isso não era só porque eu acompanharia os nossos genin*. Embora não admitisse nem a mim mesma a causa dessa inquietude é o gênio Nara.

Até quando eu vou ficar sonhando com um príncipe que jamais virá? Tenho que me conformar que jamais terei aquele preguiçoso ao meu lado e finalmente encontrar alguém para ser feliz. Fui retirada de meus pensamentos pela figura do meu otouto* e o atual kazekage*.

- Gaara – sorri ao vê-lo. Quando estávamos longe das pessoas ele dispensava o tratamento cerimonioso – A que devo a honra de sua visita? – debochei um pouco para distrair meus próprios pensamentos

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar em Suna? Posso mandar o Kankurou em seu lugar.

- Jamais perderia a oportunidade de rever minhas amigas – sorri verdadeiramente ao me lembrar delas.

- Considera aquelas loucas como amigas?

- Do mesmo jeito que você considera a Ino como pretendente – revirei os olhos depois disso.

Ele perdeu a compostura por alguns segundos, algo que jamais esperei presenciar. Quem diria que o frio kazekage se deixaria aquecer por uma kunoichi de Konoha. Ironicamente ela também estava no time de meu amado. Será que rolou alguma coisa entre eles? Pare de pensar besteiras. Repreendi-me mentalmente.

- Prepare-se, partiremos ao amanhecer.

- Você também vai? – estranhei, normalmente meu pequeno otouto fazia de tudo para fugir dessas fúteis reuniões, em sua opinião.

- Jamais perderia a oportunidade de rever Konoha.

- Leia-se rever a Ino.

- Mais uma gracinha dessas e eu te rebaixo a genin – meu sorriso murchou depois disso – Mais respeito ao kazekage.

- Hai*, kazekage-sama* – o sorriso irônico brincava em meus lábios.

Como o prometido, partimos ao amanhecer. Fomos mais devagar por causa de nossos genin. Eles não estavam acostumados a andar na nossa velocidade e muito menos tinham o fôlego e chakra que Naruto possuía. Eram somente dois times, o de Matsuri entre eles. Ela olhava tão intensamente para Gaara que eu duvidava que ele não percebesse. Mas é claro, ele só tinha olhos para a loira mais sexy de Konoha.

Chegamos lá ao entardecer do quarto dia. Gaara sério e frio como sempre, nossos genin arfantes e eu sentindo nostalgia de estar de volta a vila. A brisa fresca batendo em meu rosto, fazendo-me sentir aliviada.

- Yoo* kazekage-sama, yoo problemática.

Vire-me instantaneamente em direção a voz. Lá estava Nara Shikamaru tal e qual eu me lembrava. Seu rosto se tornou mais másculo com o tempo, sua voz engrossara, tornando-a mais masculina. Sorri diante da transformação. Ele cresceu alguns centímetros e parece que seu corpo acompanhou a transformação.

- Yoo, bebê chorão – devolvi o cumprimento a altura.

- Você está mais bonita, problemática.

Eu ouvi bem? O moreno realmente me elogiou ou isso foi uma peça pregada pela minha mente? Não tive oportunidade de conferir. Ele estava falando com nossos genin. Como sempre, ele era o responsável por dar boas-vindas aos recém chegados. Sorri ao observar a cena. Ele parecia lidar bem com as crianças. Daria um ótimo pai.

- O que foi, problemática?

- Nada, bebê chorão.

- Onde está o Naruto? – perguntou interessado o meu otouto.

- Provavelmente treinando ou infernizando a vida da Tsunade para ela deixá-lo ir atrás do Sasuke.

Gaara agradeceu com uma reverencia e levou os meninos ao hotel, deixando-me sozinha com o moreno. Desgraçado, quando eu te encontrar de novo eu te mato ruivo de uma figa.

- O que quer fazer? – perguntou-me.

- O que sugere?

- Topa um passeio pela cachoeira?

Aceitei na hora. Estava louca para conhecer essa bendita cachoeira que as meninas tanto falavam. Caminhamos em silêncio pelas ruas. Todos nos olhavam com olhares desconfiados. Não era todo dia que a princesinha aqui passeia livremente pelas ruas da vila ainda mais ao lado do gênio.

Chegamos a densa trilha que conduzia a cachoeira. Nós andávamos tão colados que nossos corpos chegavam a se roçar. Uma onda de eletricidade passava por meu corpo a cada toque. Depois de meia hora de caminhada chegamos ao nosso destino.

A cachoeira era realmente reconfortante. A água era tão límpida que chegava a ser transparente, até dando para ver seu fundo. Enquanto divagava em minhas reflexões, Shikamaru já tinha retirado seu colete de chunnin* e a blusa quadriculada que vestia por baixo. Tive que me conter para não babar em seu peitoral hiper mega ultra definido.

- Você não vem? – sorriu, convidando-me a entrar com ele.

Respondi com gesto ao invés de palavras. Abri a faixa que prendia o meu vestido. Olhei de relance para ele e vi certo volume entre suas pernas.

Frustrando totalmente suas expectativas eu vestia algo por baixo. Consistia num short justo e apertado e a mesma blusa quadriculada que ele vestia anteriormente. Sorri satisfeita com sua decepção.

Entramos na água. Shikamaru simplesmente boiava despreocupado enquanto eu mergulhava nas límpidas águas como se fosse uma sereia livre de preocupações. Não que eu fosse linda com uma, porém se sentia livre como imaginava que elas seriam.

Submergi para ver onde estava meu bebê chorão. Incrivelmente ele continuava na mesma posição que eu o deixei só que tinha adormecido. Sorri malignamente e joguei água nele, fazendo-o acordar, perder o equilíbrio e cair na água.

O mesmo voltou à superfície me encarando irritado.

- Você me paga.

Depois disso passamos a correr pela superfície da água, cada um usando suas habilidades ninjas para atingir seu objetivo. É óbvio que não conseguiria escapar por muito tempo. Querendo ou não meu adversário possuía um KI de mais de 200. O Nara não era um cara fácil de derrotar. Ele me pegou pela cintura e me beijou com vontade.

Era a primeira vez que o vi daquela maneira, sem preguiça para fazer algo. O beijo dele parecia ter um sabor doce, indescritível. Nunca pensei que o preguiçoso pudesse ter um sabor tão adocicado assim.

Depois disso, nós saímos da água e nos preparamos para voltar a Konoha, pois meu pequeno otouto deveria estar preocupado comigo. Estranhamente ele segurou minha mão e entrelaçou com as dele. Sorrimos um para o outro e ele me deixou na hospedaria. É claro que não ficaria só por aquilo. Ainda teríamos muitos dias pela frente. Aquele era só o primeiro de muitos.

Subi cautelosamente para que não me flagrassem. Eu querendo ou não ele ainda era o kazekage e eu lhe devia respeito e obediência. Encontrei Ino saindo de um dos quartos. Coincidentemente ou não aquele era o quarto que meu otouto sempre ficava quando vinha para cá.

- Ino – chamei. Ela pareceu assustada quando me viu, acho que não queria que ninguém a visse saindo do quarto.

- Temari – cumprimentou-me com um aceno.

- Onde estão as meninas? Eu estou morrendo de saudades.

- A reunião vai ser na casa da Sakura. Quer ir?

- Quando?

- Agora – sorriu.

- Claro – devolvi o sorriso e começamos a caminhar lado a lado. A loira deveria ter cansado muito o meu otouto. Ele não iria nem sentir a minha falta.

_O refrescante outono_

**Tenten POV**

Essa era a missão mais chata que eu já cumpri. O que tinha de divertido acompanhar os preparativos de um festival se a única coisa que acontecia era pessoas andando de um lado para o outro. Definitivamente não aceito mais esse tipo de missão.

- Vou dar uma volta.

Comuniquei meus parceiros de time e me retirei. Pelo menos a vila é adorável, com diversas flores. Deitei-me na grama e passei a observar as árvores. Seu leve balançar com o vento me trouxe uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade.

- Tenten – a voz do Hyuuga penetrou em meus ouvidos

Céus, ele não podia me dar um minuto de sossego? Era tão difícil entender que eu não sou mais uma garotinha que precisa da proteção de outros?

- O que foi dessa vez, Neji? – suspirei pesarosa.

- Você sumiu.

- Kuso*, eu avisei oras – revirei os olhos em sinal de reprovação.

- Acho que ainda não me acostumei com o fato de você não precisar mais da minha proteção.

Ele falou isso num tom brando que me fez olhar em sua direção. Nunca ele havia sido tão gentil embora sua voz deixasse transparecer parte da frieza que sempre conheci, mas que aos poucos se modificava e passava a ser mais humana em vez de um cubo de gelo. Se bem que comigo ele sempre foi mais gentil do que com a maioria das pessoas.

- Estou atrapalhando?

- Iie*. Venha se sentar do meu lado – pedi carinhosamente.

Neji não esperou outro pedido para acatar. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e me puxou para mais perto, fazendo-me deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Era tão reconfortante estar ao lado dele. Como queria que esse momento durasse para sempre. Mas, para variar, alguém estraga o prazeroso momento.

- Neji, Tenten, o daymio* está nos chamando.

- Nós já estamos indo – Neji respondeu por nós e vimos Lee se afastar.

Eu não queria sair dali, de perto do meu Hyuuga. O mesmo se levantou e estendeu uma mão para que eu também o fizesse. Aceitei e o mesmo me puxou para seus braços. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas eu preferia que Lee não tivesse interrompido.

Fomos ver o que ele queria e depois dividimos a noite em turnos. Ao entardecer Neji me levou para ver o por do sol e caminhar pela pacata vila. Chegamos a um lugar deserta cercado por rochas.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – eu não entendia aonde ele queria chegar.

- Tem algo que eu quero fazer a muito tempo e ainda não tive coragem.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que era até sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus pedindo passagem. A língua dele explorava a minha boca com vontade, como se quisesse me ter por inteiro. Seu beijo tinha um gosto indescritível, algo parecido com canela. Eu gostei disso, quero sentir isso toda vez que ele me beijasse.

- Me diz que você não quer que isso acabe nunca.

- E eu não quero. Eu sempre te amei – confessei sabendo que isso aumentaria ainda mais o ego dele.

- Agora eu sei – ele levantou o meu queixo e tornou a me beijar. Eu nunca mais quero sair do lado dele.

Mal posso esperar pra contar isso para as meninas. Espero que Hinata não tenha nada contra eu pegar o primo dela.

_O gélido inverno_

**Ino POV**

Eu passei o dia inteiro trancafiada na floricultura. Essa época do ano era a que tinha mais movimento. Por que eu não fazia a mínima idéia.

- Um buquê de rosas onegai* – estranhamente rosas vermelhas era a que mais saiam. Caramba, que data especial tem que eu não lembro.

Entreguei o buquê ao belo homem e já comecei a preparar o próximo já que a fila é grande.

- O que vai querer? – perguntei ao recém-chegado após o movimento ter diminuído.

- Sua companhia – disse uma voz fria e rouca que me fez arrepiar. Virei-me e encontrei Gaara parado a minha frente.

- Kazekage-sama – curvei-me em uma breve reverência.

- Sem formalidades Ino. Hoje eu serei apenas o Gaara.

- Ino – dessa vez era meu pai que chamava – Kazekage-sama – meu otou-san* repetiu o movimento que fiz anteriormente.

- Posso raptar a sua filha? O Shikamaru sumiu com a Temari e estou sem guia.

- Claro – sorriu para ele.

Retirei meu avental, lavei minhas mãos rapidamente e o segui. Os genin haviam ficado na porta, esperando sua autoridade. Cara, não tinha percebido como o Gaara tinha ficado tão sexy.

- Por que me chamou? Tinha tantas pessoas que gostariam de acompanhá-lo.

- Eu gosto de sua companhia.

- Só isso?

Ele não me respondeu, somente entregou uma rosa feita de areia. Sinceramente, eu achei bonitinho e original a idéia dele, sem contar que ninguém havia me dava uma rosa antes.

- Provavelmente não devo colocá-la na água.

- É claro que não – olhou reprovadoramente em minha direção.

Desviei o olhar não querendo encará-lo. Somente ouvi risadinhas maliciosas atrás de nós. É claro, o kazekage sendo tão romântico com uma kunoichi como eu. Ele segurou minha mão sem dizer nada e continuamos o trajeto assim. Sentia meu coração disparar ao menor toque dele. Eu sabia que aquilo não iria para frente justamente por causa da grande distância entre Konoha e Suna.

- Não se preocupe – ele me tranqüilizou somente com sua voz fria.

- Por que me escolheu? – perguntei intrigada.

- Eu gosto de sua companhia.

Ganhei meu dia depois disso. Eu consegui até mesmo penetrar a defesa absoluta dele. Assim que chegamos ao hotel deixamos os pirralhos, digo, os genin nos devidos quartos e seguimos para o dele. Logo que chegamos ao quarto ele retirou metade de seus apretechos e ficou só de calça. Não preciso dizer que babei naquele peitoral definido.

- Eu não quero meu quarto alagado.

Só depois me toquei do estado que me encontrava. Não tinha me tocado que o secava tão abertamente.

- O que mudou, hein? Faz tempo desde que vim pela última vez.

- Não muita coisa, para ser sincera. Eu continuo tendo missões e trabalhando na floricultura, Sakura no hospital e por ai vai.

- É parece que não perdi nada.

- Realmente não – sorri para ela – Mas você ainda parece estar me escondendo algo.

- Não consigo te enganar, não é mesmo? – somente concordei com a cabeça – Amanhã é dia dos namorados e eu não quero passar essa data sozinho mais uma vez.

Meu mundo caiu depois disso. Não tinha me tocado até então que o rebuliço todo na floricultura era culpa de uma simples data romântica cujo eu passava todo ano sozinho. Contudo, parece que esse ano serei obrigada a passar ao lado de Gaara, coisa que não me importava nem um pouco de fazer. Eu adorava estar ao lado daquele ruivinho.

Num impulso eu o abracei juntando nossos corpos. Ele devolveu o carinho depois de alguns segundos, abraçando-me ainda mais forte.

- Como estão as coisas em Suna? – perguntei baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Tediosas como sempre – odiava esse jeito prático dele.

- A Matsuri ainda dá em cima de você? – perguntei com um tom de ciúmes e era realmente ciúmes.

Ela podia ficar quanto tempo quisesse ao lado dele e eu não. Corria o risco dele se apaixonar pela pirralha e me largar. Espera um pouco, nós não tínhamos nada então como ele poderia me largar?

- Deixe de ser neurótica – aparentemente eu falei alto demais – Eu jamais vou te trocar por kunoichi nenhuma.

Eu fico estática depois disso. A próxima coisa que tive consciência foi ter unido meus lábios ao dele. Foi somente um selinho capaz de me fazer esquentar por dentro. Ele aprofundou o beijo depois de alguns segundo parados com os lábios encostados um no outro. A língua dele se movia rapidamente em minha boca, explorando cada canto que encontrasse. Eu sentia o gosto de chocolate. Nunca pensei que o beijo dele pudesse ter gosto de chocolate.

- Se soubesse que isso era tão bom teria te beijado antes – confidenciou-me.

- Se soubesse que você me corresponderia eu também tinha feito isso antes.

- Bobinha.

Ele me puxou para um novo beijo e continuei sentindo o gosto de chocolate em seus lábios.

- Como vamos ficar? – perguntei insegura.

- Cada coisa ao seu tempo – passou a beijar o meu pescoço.

Caramba, nunca pensei que pudesse ter arrepios com simples beijos no pescoço. Se fossem só beijos tudo bem, mas ele passou a mordiscar o meu pescoço também. Céus, aonde ele queria chegar com isso?

Horas mais tarde, levantei-me da cama envolta em um lençol. Ele estava dormindo tão tranquilamente que não tive coragem de acordá-lo. Vesti-me tranquilamente, depositei um beijo em seus lábios e preparei-me para sair antes que alguém me flagrasse ali. A sorte não estava do meu lado.

- Ino – a voz de Temari entrou em meus ouvidos, fazendo-me ficar assustada.

- Temari – cumprimentei com um aceno.

- Onde estão as meninas? Eu estou morrendo de saudades.

- A reunião vai ser na casa da Sakura. Quer ir?

- Quando?

- Agora – sorri.

- Claro – percebi que ela devolveu o sorriso. Esperava sinceramente que ela não tivesse notado de qual quarto eu havia saído.

_A vívida primavera_

**Hinata POV**

Acordei disposta hoje. Iria treinar e me tornar mais forte ao invés de esperar aquele maldito amor ser correspondido. Coloquei uma roupa leve e confortável. Tomei um rápido café da manhã e me dirigi aos bosques para treinar.

Ninguém se dirigia aquele lugar para treinar as seis horas da manha, ninguém exceto eu e Naruto. Foi um baque enorme vê-la ali, na minha frente.

- Hinata-chan* – ele acenou em minha direção, quase berrando.

Fiquei corada na hora. Jamais esperei encontrá-lo ali, no meu lugar de sossego.

- Naruto-kun* – pelo menos consegui falar normalmente, sem gaguejar. Já era um grande avanço.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora? – ele me perguntou sorridente, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Treinando e você?

- Dattebayo* – ele continuou com aquele sorriso gigantesco que me fazia sorrir internamente – Quer treinar comigo? Treinar sozinho não tem graça, dattebayo.

- Claro, Naruto-kun – completei com um sorriso.

Era impossível negar algo a ele. Sim, eu continuava completamente apaixonada por ele, mesmo depois de ter negado até a morte. Ativei o byakugan* enquanto ele fazia o Kage Bushin*.

O loirinho partiu para cima de mim, atacando-me diretamente. Ele queria realmente treinar. Eu o ataquei com o estilo Hyuuga, destruindo os clones rapidamente. Ele ficou realmente satisfeito com minha atitude e fez novamente o jutsu. Nós ficamos treinando a manhã inteira.

Ao final dela estávamos ambos exaustos e nos jogamos no tapete de flores que havia se formada. Era extremamente reconfortante ficar ao lado dele daquela maneira. Estávamos exaustos e suados, mas tinha valido a pena.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – o jeito como ele começou me pegou desprevenida. Diante da afirmativa ele continuou – Por que você disse que me amava par depois negar?

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que responder. Ele tinha tirado todas as minhas defesas naquele momento. O que eu poderia dizer? Um impulso ou a verdade?

- Antes me responda uma coisa. O que você sente pela Sakura?

- A Sakura é como uma irmã para mim, a que eu nunca tive. Eu achava que gostava dela mas a verdade era que esse sentimento era só uma simples amizade e eu confundi tudo. Um amor da intensidade que a Sakura sente pelo Sasuke eu nunca senti. Eu queria ser amado por alguém da mesma maneira que ela o ama. Satisfeita?

Eu estava sem palavras. Jamais imaginei que Naruto diria algo tão fofo e romântico como isso. Eu esperava uma resposta afirmativa, não um desabafo de alguém que nunca conheceu o amor de uma mulher.

- Aishiteru* – eu murmurei fazendo-o arregalar os olhos – Eu jamais deixei de te amar, Naruto-kun.

Eu o abracei, colando minha testa na dele.

- Hinata-chan – ele permaneceu na mesma posição, encarando meus orbes perolados.

Fechei os meus orbes esperando o tão esperado contato. Não demorei para sentir dele sobre os meus. Era um simples selinho, extremamente quente e inesperado. Nós dois abrimos os olhos depois disso, sem saber como agir.

- Posso?

- Claro – passei os braços ao redor do pescoço dele esperando que o mesmo me beijasse.

Era uma nova sensação sentir a língua dele junto a minha. Nenhum de nós dois tínhamos experiência no assunto por isso nos movíamos com extrema cautela sem deixar o romantismo de lado.

- Eu vou aprender a te amar do jeito que você merece.

- Você já me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo só de te ter por perto – sorri verdadeiramente e o mesmo depositou um beijo em meus lábios.

Depois disso fomos almoçar junto no Ichiraku. Passamos a tarde toda juntinhos, fazendo coisas de casais apaixonados.

Depois de passarmos o dia inteiro juntinhos fui para a casa da Sakura para nossa tão esperada reunião. Espero que ela não se importe com o nosso relacionamento.

_Verão, Outono, Inverno, Primavera... Calor, Insegurança, Frio, Alegria_

**Sakura POV**

As meninas estavam para chegar e eu ainda olhava aquele maldito porta-retrato com ternura.

- Por que você teve quer ir embora hein? – eu acariciava a figura de Sasuke por cima do vidro.

Estava relembrando os momentos que passei ao lado dele quando ouvir a campainha tocando incessantemente. Deixei o porta-retrato em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e desci para atender a porta. Incrivelmente as meninas já tinham chegado, todas elas.

Dei espaço para as quatro entrarem e se acomodarem do jeito que acharem melhor. Eu só queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo, nem que seja só um dia para aplacar essa dor em meu peito.

- Novidades meninas? – perguntei após me armar de um falso sorriso. Sim, eu o aprendi com o Sai.

Elas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo não dando para entender nada. Pedi que cada um relatasse com calma e novamente veio a confusão.

- CHEGA! – berrei e elas se calaram na hora – Temari, você começa.

Ela narrou todo o seu dia com o bebê chorão, como ela mesmo o chamava. Esses dois se não acabarem se casando eu viro freira. Cada delas relatou seu caso amoroso. Do jeito que elas narraram parecia se as estações do ano. Cada um com uma personalidade e um jeito diferente. Eu estava feliz por elas, mas meu coração protestava por um mínimo carinhoso que fosse.

- Sakura, está tudo bem? – Ino me perguntou preocupada, era a única que conhecia minha alma.

- Por que não estaria? – voltei a sorrir falsamente – Minhas amigas estão felizes, tem o amor da vida ao lado delas... Por que eu não estaria bem?

Todas se voltaram em minha direção, aparentemente convencidas, todas menos Ino. Eu não gostava nem um pouco do poder que ela tinha de desvendar minha alma, ainda mais nessa situação.

- Por que todas nós temos companhia e você não.

- É só chamar o Lee e está tudo resolvido – brinquei.

- Sakura – Ino me repreendeu.

- Não se preocupe, porquinha, eu estou bem.

A quem eu quero enganar? Eu sei que não estou bem, mas não posso estragar a felicidade alheia dessa maneira. Respirei fundo, voltei a sorrir falsamente e me fiz de feliz. Ainda bem que elas não perceberam o misterioso chakra vindo do meu quarto. Não queria que elas descobrissem até porque já senti esse chakra antes, só não estou me lembrando de onde.

As meninas foram embora por volta da meia-noite. Eu estava prestes a descobrir a quem pertencia aquele chakra misterioso em meu quarto. Adentrei no aposento com os punhos carregados de chakra.

- Você mudou, Sakura – aquela voz.

Minhas pernas travaram na hora. O intruso deixou de ocultar seu chakra e o liberou. Eu não tinha mais dúvidas. Aquele chakra e a voz fria e rouca só poderiam pertencer a uma única pessoa que atendia pelo nome de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Finalmente, eu já estava a ponto de ir lá em baixo te buscar.

- Acha que uma simples imagem vai me convencer?

- Definitivamente você mudou – o sorriso torto continuava o mesmo – Faça uma pergunta que só o verdadeiro saberia responder.

Não exitei. Perguntei imediatamente.

- Qual foi a única coisa que você me disse antes de partir?

Exatamente como daquela vez ele colocou-se atrás de mim e sussurrou as palavras.

- Sakura... – uma pequena pausa, exatamente como daquela vez – Arigatou*.

Não tive mais dúvidas. Virei e me joguei em seus braços. Acho que ele não esperava ser tão bem recebido do jeito que foi. Cautelosamente, ele retribuiu o abraço passando as mãos em torno da minha cintura erguendo-me do chão.

- É bom saber que você ainda me ama – aquela voz rouca em meu ouvido e o perfume levemente adocicado entorpecia meus sentidos.

- Se te encontrarem aqui você será morto – deixei transparecer a minha preocupação.

- Eles jamais vão me encontrar aqui, no quarto de uma garotinha irritante.

Aquilo foi um baque para mim. Tentei me afastar, porém ele não deixou. Prendeu-me em seus braços fortes.

- Irritante foi o melhor adjetivo que encontrei para te definir. Irritante porque você consegue me fazer repensar meus atos, irritante porque simplesmente sua voz acalma meu coração, irritante porque eu queria me entregar a você, irritante porque você é excitante, totalmente estimulante para os meus sentidos, irritante porque...

Não o deixei continuar. Colei meus lábios aos dele, beijando-o. Eu poderia me passar por uma vadia que não me importaria no momento. Eu tinha os lábios de Sasuke colados aos meus. Se morresse nesse momento, ainda sim morreria feliz. Ele pressionou com a língua para que eu o deixasse aprofundar o beijo. É claro que não neguei, eu precisava daquilo tanto quanto ele. Seu gosto parecia hortelã, calmo, doce e viciante.

Eu queria mais daquilo, provar mais um pouco daquele amor. Eu me entreguei de corpo e alma ao único homem que eu amei.

Acordei no dia seguinte, sozinha naquela cama. Segurei as lágrimas que insistiam em descer dos meus olhos. Eu não iria chorar, não dessa vez.

- Pensou que eu fui embora? – totalmente ao contrário do que esperava, meu amado estava saindo do banheiro, somente com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura.

- É claro. Você sempre some quanto eu te quero por perto – ele sorriu diante da minha afirmativa.

- O melhor presente que eu poderia te dar era a minha companhia hoje – ele beijou minha bochecha para logo em seguida começar a mordiscar meu pescoço – Feliz dia dos namorados, irritante.

Eu somente o abracei, trazendo-o para mais perto. Definitivamente esse era o melhor presente que eu poderia ter.

**Owari***


End file.
